


"喜欢在玹的腿"

by 729



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/729/pseuds/729
Summary: 周三周双性转 第一部分渡劫第二部分解读





	"喜欢在玹的腿"

**Author's Note:**

> 周三周双性转 第一部分渡劫第二部分解读

1

这周五郑在玹下了晚修是第一个冲出教室的，为了快点赶去金道英家里。自从去年金道英高中毕业，大一就自己出来租房子住，离大学很近可是离以前的高中有点远，离郑在玹家就更远了。和姐姐约好了要一起过周末，郑在玹拿着书包和装换洗衣服的纸袋蹬蹬蹬跑下楼梯，从最后三级跳下去的时候按了按有点点飞起来的制服裙角。

姐姐说女孩子穿裙子的时候要安分一点，姐姐还说裙子底下的东西只有她可以看。郑在玹坐上公交车的时候还在想姐姐等下是先亲她还是先掀裙子。

半个小时之后郑在玹从玻璃窗看到等在车站滑手机的金道英，在kkt里说了句姐姐我到了哦。

“道英啊~~！”

郑在玹飞扑过去就挂在她姐身上。金道英拍拍她的屁股骂她又不叫姐姐，然后提走了郑在玹的纸袋。最后金道英差不多是戴着郑在玹这个大形挂件从车站走回公寓。

 

——

 

但是有点让郑在玹失落的是姐姐既没有在门关上之后就把她按在门上亲也没有在帮她脱书包的时候把手伸到裙子里。她被赶去洗澡了！原因是金道英的小组作业还差个结尾！今天必须让她亲自己三万遍作为补偿，郑在玹关上浴室门之后想到这个。

“道英你写完没有啊”  
“看看在玹捏”  
“我想要你亲我啦”

洗完澡之后郑在玹在金道英床上玩手机，金道英还在电脑前赶她的作业，郑在玹不耐烦的扭着身子，扬言金道英要是在不理她她就不让金道英亲自己。  
当金道英保存了文档摘下眼镜，才惊觉刚刚抱怨的声音已经没有了，回头一看郑在玹面对自己侧躺着，眼睛里好像已经装了水，嘴里咬着大拇指，另一只手还伸到被子里看不出在干什么。 

是很难看出来，可金道英不知道她就白和郑在玹做那么多次爱。

“我明明都把裤子脱掉了！”

郑在玹眼神湿漉漉，说话也粘乎乎，金道英把手探到被子里的时候郑在玹下面也湿漉漉粘乎乎的。诶，这不是她藏在床头柜的跳蛋吗。

“在玹要自己玩给姐姐看吗”  
“唔，不是啦，都怪姐姐在，嗯，写作业”

金道英把遥控器从郑在玹握紧的左手里抠出来调到最大档，掀开被子躺到郑在玹旁边。郑在玹因为震动的加快呜咽出声，扭着身体爬到金道英身上。

“姐姐你摸摸它好不好嘛”

只有在做爱的时候愿意叫姐姐，甜腻的语调酥了金道英半边身子，手掌顺着细腰滑进睡衣握住被郑在玹自己拱到面前的胸，抬头去啃从衣领漏出来的锁骨，种下今晚第一个草莓。 

“姐姐，姐姐，呜姐姐碰碰在玹，在玹好痒啊”

怕是下一秒眼泪就要决堤，郑在玹抓着金道英的手往自己内裤边按，跨坐在金道英身上不安分的动着屁股。

“在玹要把水都蹭在姐姐肚子上吗”

然后翻了个身变成自己压住郑在玹，她把t恤拉过郑在玹的胸部漏出两颗红点，亲亲郑在玹变成粉红色的脸颊。

“我们在玹的脸粉粉的，好喜欢哦”

从额头开始，眉心眼睛鼻梁嘴巴下巴一个不落，中间拐了个弯去舔了遍耳垂。再往下就是脖子，又啃了一遍锁骨，在胸前种草莓的时候还伴着郑在玹不停叫姐姐。肚子也顺着马甲线印下一个个密集的吻，快到达私处的时候郑在玹以为自己快解脱了，特地又分开了点双腿，咬着下嘴唇屏住呼吸。

所以郑在玹说金道英坏，坏心思全部使在做爱上。隔着内裤咬了一口，既没有把跳蛋拔出来也没有把手指替换进去，转头把嘴唇贴上大腿根那块毛孔变大的性感带。郑在玹一个寒颤，差点没把脏话骂出来，她搞不懂金道英怎么连做爱也这么有耐心，现在已经亲到她的膝盖了。

“怎么连膝盖也是粉色的呢，腿也好喜欢哦”  
“呜呜呜姐姐不喜欢在玹那里了吗，都，都好多水了姐姐还不进来在玹想要姐姐的手指，啊”

郑在玹一句话里杂着哭声呻吟和吸鼻子都声音，逗人逗够了金道英把跳蛋从郑在玹体内拿出来扔到一边，伸了一根手指。

“啊”  
“姐姐快点”

其实金道英很怕累一个人，手指不停抽插让她肌肉酸痛，可是每一次都能带出郑在玹不知道是哭还是叫的声音，她趴在郑在玹胸前吮着乳头，耳朵就在郑在玹嘴边，金道英没说的还有喜欢郑在玹的声音，这些零零星星被撞破的音节甚至比郑在玹平时唱歌还好听一点。

“唔姐姐好快啊，受不了了”  
“姐姐你好坏啊”  
“呜姐姐”

 

 

2

郑在玹高潮之后贤者时间没有很长，她趁金道英平躺在床上放空，捡回被冷落在床褥里的跳蛋。又像刚开始那样扑在金道英身上，不过这次主动权在她这里了。隔着布料往金道英胸上狠狠（也没有很狠）咬了一口，得到姐姐的呻吟之后满意得挂起小酒窝。

“姐姐今晚不听话哦，在玹要怎么惩罚姐姐呢”

她把手伸进金道英的内裤，还害怕直接把跳蛋塞进去会弄痛姐姐，结果沾到一手水之后她就完全没有顾忌把白色的东西一塞到底。

“我只用声音姐姐就可以发大水吗”  
“有点淫荡呢”  
“姐姐真的好喜欢在玹哦”  
“姐姐叫出来嘛在玹也想听听”

分开了金道英下意识收紧的腿，按住其中一条张嘴就吸，郑在玹的吻比金道英粗鲁一点，留下满地红印才是她的风格。她跟姐姐反着来，她一路向上，没有避开流着水的花穴，用嘴巴和姐姐的阴唇接吻，舔弄着立起来的阴蒂，离开的时候还故意亲出声音。亲到胸部的时候已经分不清是吻还是啃，下定决心让姐姐不好受。

“我也喜欢姐姐的脸喜欢姐姐的腿，我还喜欢姐姐的手指姐姐的胸部，姐姐会流很多水的那里也超喜欢，不管怎么样姐姐都是我最喜欢的人哦，姐姐的女朋友只能是我”

金道英属于比较敏感的体制，郑在玹就算是手指扫扫她的大腿内侧她都能浑身酥麻，这种试图让她成为草莓富翁的做法真的很难招架。可是金道英的自制力和年长者的尊严也只让她一直忍到郑在玹疯狂抽插为止。 

偶尔金道英也会好奇她们这一岁的年龄差为什么在某些方面却像有十岁一样，比如现在，她十分好奇郑在玹的手臂会不会酸，但是她也没有真的去发问，毕竟她有爽到，而且十分不想郑在玹停下来，只能抱着她一遍遍说着胡话，而这正好满足郑在玹某些恶趣味。

“在玹，太快了唔”  
“你动动啊，往里面一点啊”  
“受不了了受不了了郑在玹你慢点”

“姐姐不是说了要那样叫吗，姐姐不可以反悔哦”

可能郑在玹有意惩罚，手上的动作越来越恨，言语间也不放过她姐，看着金道英憋红了的脸，完全不凶地瞪着自己，凶过一秒之后哦又马上被自己新一轮加速刺激地伸长颈脖好让呻吟从喉咙里冲出来。

“老公，老公好棒啊”  
“唔再里面一点嘛”  
“不要了在玹，不要了”

“呜”

高潮前的最后一声喊在郑在玹嘴里，那时郑在玹刚刚用自己的舌头勾住金道英的，因为快感无意识伸出来的一小节。郑在玹后知后觉地感觉到手指不舒服，想抽出来活动一下，结果被姐姐夹紧了手。

“在玹不要出来，我还要”

 

end  
谢谢大家


End file.
